FEVER DREAM
by Phantomgrlofopera
Summary: Vampires, Nazis, Telepaths; Oh My! Alucard x OC
1. Chapter 1 :: Gray Moon On The Rise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing!

**FEVER DREAM ;; A HELLSING TALE**

**CHAPTER ONE **

* * *

><p><strong>"Sir, it's your daughter."<strong>

Integral Hellsing glanced up from her papers, the emotionless gaze remaining on her face. She stared up at her butler, observing his weathered skin and firm stature. Even in all of his years, Walter had not lost his manners. But at the moment, Integra could see the worry behind the wide glasses, and the stress written between the lines on his forehead. Something was wrong. **"Yes..." **she said with a calm tone, her gaze locked on the old man.**"She's been injured." **the butler replied, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. The woman before him -whom he had watched grow from a small child into a leader- remained still. Walter hesitated for a moment, letting his first statement sink in. **"The agency called, she's in critical care at the moment."**

Integra's demeanor instantly changed. Eyes widened slightly and a scowl replaced the mild smile that had once graced her face. There were few things on this Earth that could get a reaction out of the woman, and this was one of them. The leader of Hellsing had only one child with the man she loved, and once he died, the little girl was all the woman had left. Integral had loved that little child to the best of her abilities, giving her everything that the house and her people could give. And her daughter had since grown and left home, living her own life away from the manor. As much as Integral had wanted the little woman to stay with her, she knew that her daughter would not stay; she was far too independent to do so.

**"Let's go."**

* * *

><p><em>I should be dead...<em>

There was a ringing in Sonja Hellsing's head that had lasted for hours now. Busy voices whispered all around her, bringing a feeling of claustrophobia to the room. She hated being tended to, so the nurses and the doctors were making her antsy. She just wanted to rest, to be alone. She had just been bloody shot, couldn't she get a god damn break from everyone?

Apparently not.

It was her fault. She should have listened, she should have gone along with the plan. She should have stayed in my place. But she didn't; she had refused. She thought she had had a better plan, a plan that was faster and much more efficient. She had thought that she could do it alone, but she was wrong. And now, she was in critical care and the mission had failed.

_Fuck._

**"She looks awful..."**

Her eyes shot open, slowly adjusting to the room. Why was it so fucking bright in here? She grunted, slowly moving to glance around the room. Faces that the woman hadn't seen in three years surrounded her, faces that hadn't changed since the day she left. **"Ex...cuse...me." **She said softly, her breath heavy and slow. It was extremely hard to talk at the moment due to the bullet that had been lodged into her chest and the other in her shoulder. _Fuck this hurts..._She gazed around, looking from person to person, taking in the sight. She hadn't seen these people in so long, and yet here they were, back in her life. Walter by her side, as usual. Integra at the foot of the bed, a worried scowl set on her face. And Seras, that funny little vampire, held Sonja'shand.

**"But I look damn fine for just nearly escaping death."** She laughed, though blood immediately followed, escaping her mouth. Seras's grip tightened on Sonja's hand and her mother called a nurse, while Walter patted the young woman's shoulder. A woman of rather large build stomped in, it was the American nurse. Sonja liked her; she said whatever was on her mind and didn't give a crap what anyone thought about it. She was refreshing in a sea of monotone voices that inhabited the hospital.

**"Child! You know you gotta take it easy!" **she barked, shaking her head. Sonja only grinned to the best of her ability in return . She wiped the blood from Sonja's mouth and cleaned the young woman up, raising the bed to allow Sonja to sit up and see everyone clearly. The nurse gave her patient a pat on the shoulder and a stomped out of the room shortly after, allowing the visitors to crowd around the bed once more.

**"Sonja, I want you to come home,"** Integra said suddenly, everyone's gaze shifting to her. A grimace immediately came to Sonja's face, her disapproval written all over her face. Sir Hellsing ignored her daughter's clear annoyance and continued. **"Just for now, while you heal and while the agency decides whether or not you're fit to return. You should be happy to be alive, let alone to have a job left. SIS is not happy with you, though I'm sure you know that."**

_God dammit._

Sonja sat silent for a moment, sharing an annoyed glance with her equally annoyed mother. Sonja knew her mother was unhappy about her injury, and her complete fuck up on the field. But Sonja also knew that her mother was worried sick, although she just didn't want to show it too much.

**"Mum, come on..." **Sonja groaned, leaning back and looking away. She sounded like a twelve year old being scolded at the moment, but she didn't care. Sonja was under too much medication to give a shit. **"I'm not coming home just because I fucked up a mission. It's not like I'm the only agent to screw up."**

**"SIS orders, they want you to take a break. And you don't have your own home, so where else will you go?"** her mother replied, as she let out an annoyed sigh. She had a point; Sonja had been living at the agency for training since she had started three years ago. Sonja had no real home, just a room in the agency building. And she had no life, for that matter. The agency had kept me under close watch as a part of the training, which meant that Sonja had little contact with my friends and family. But the young woman honestly didn't mind it much, she needed some time to herself.

**"For how long?"**

**"As long as it takes..."**

**"Shit..."**

* * *

><p>Everyone had left the room, leaving Sonja alone at last. The girl let out a happy sigh, taking in the silence and shutting her eyes. She wasn't happy to be going home, but it seemed that she didn't have much of a choice. If the agency wanted Sonja to take a break, then a break she would take. She would do anything for the agency...it was her life, it was her duty.<p>

**"Inger..."**

Sonja's eyes shot open. She gazed around the room, looking for that face that she hadn't seen in so long. She knew that voice immediately, but where was the face? She couldn't see that red coat or the red hat that she had quite missed. To the untrained eye, it may have seemed that Sonja were alone...but she knew better.

**"Come out, come out...where ever you are...Alucard."**

Footsteps rang out in the room, and soon enough, a familiar face met Sonja's gaze. There he was, in the same coat, same hat, same sunglasses and same wicked smile that she had last seen him in. He moved until he was by the injured girl's side, a gloved hand stretching out to tuck her long red hair behind her ear.

**"You're breaking your promise, vampire."**

A chuckle left the vampire's mouth as he removed his hat and glasses, revealing that face that Sonja had missed more than she had realized. **"The promise no longer applies, my inger. You're coming home."**he replied, a coy smirk dancing on his face. He bent over the bed, bringing himself closer to me. **"You belong at the manor, with us." **he whispered into Sonja's ear, his breath cool on her slender pale neck. It had been a while since she had felt that breath on her skin; it gave her chills that no other could. Sonja took a deep breath, keeping still and calm. She wouldn't let this old vampire break her nerves, not even if he was getting a bit close for comfort.

**"I'm only taking a break. Once the agency calls me back, I'm leaving. And I don't belong at home, you know that the family business just isn't my forte."** Sonja replied with a huff, glancing away from the vampire, though his gaze remained on her face.

**"We shall see little inger," **he laughed, moving away and placing his hat back on his head. He smirked as he placed the sunglasses over his eyes, turning away only to disappear through the walls, his laughter still ringing in my ear.

Memories of her past at the Hellsing headquarters flew into the girl's mind, causing her to shut her eyes. Memories of her mother, of the trainies, of the vampires...all of them filled the girl's head until it hurt. Sonja had had a good life, a fortune life. But no one is as happy as they seem; everyone has secrets. And Alucard knew all of Sonja's; which was exactly why she was terrified to go home. The vampire knew her too well, he knew things that her mother didn't know...couldn't know. If she knew...well, she wouldn't understand. Sonja was hiding things that could endanger the entire opperation.

_I'm so fucked..._

* * *

><p><em>SIS = Secret Intelligence Service (aka MI6)<em>

_Inger_= Romanian for 'Angel'

So that's chapter one! I hope you liked it! It's pretty vague at the moment, but that's why you'll just have to keep reading, huh? Anywho, please comment, rate, send me a message...whatever! I love feedback and would be happy to hear your thoughts!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 :: Grace From The Earth

Two Months Later

_Fire was the only thing she could see. The flames stretched from every corner of her vision, engulfing the area surrounding her. Her body was consumed, the warmth of the flames licking her skin. The fire couldn't hurt her anymore, she was it's master now and it would do her bidding. Once green eyes turned bright orange, a fire burning in her pupils. Lips formed a smile, and laughter soon escaped. She felt completely infinite at the moment; cosmic. A hand lifted, fingers outstretched to the street below her. She was hungry; she wanted to destroy it...to destroy them. She wanted to consume it, and she honestly didn't care about the consequences. She didn't care how many lives were lost, they meant nothing to her. She just wanted them, their fears, their sadness...their souls._

_**Deep breath. Count to three. Close your eyes. That's it, Sonja.**_

_Fire filled eyes opened, hands outstretched to the street below. Her mouth formed a smirk, before letting out a cackle so loud that it shook the space around her. The ground shook veraciously as their calls of plea rang in the air. Their pleas and moans grew louder, engulfing her more than the fire. But she didn't care, they were hers now...all hers._

* * *

><p>Her own screams took Sonja by surprise. Her eyes shot open, as a bead of sweat rolled slowly down her forehead. The girl had never had a nightmare so vivid before, nothing so...realistic. It was like a memory, but she couldn't remember herself doing it. Had this happened? Was this a part of her subconscious? Or was Sonja Hellsing just going mad?<p>

She rose from her bed, placing her face in her palms. She heaved, trying to slow her breathing down. She needed to get out, to get away from this place for a moment. She couldn't breath here, she couldn't think straight. Not with mother breathing down her back constantly and Alucard in her thoughts, taunting her with her own secrets. Thus, Sonja was growing more and more claustrophobic every day. There were questions around every corner, whether coming from mother or from one of the trainees, Sonja was on the edge. She knew how to handle any situation from kidnapping to stealing foreign secrets, but when it came to being home and living under her mother's rules...she was a complete failure.

Sonja had left home to get away from the family business. Not to be mistaken, Sonja loved her mum and everyone at the Hellsing manor (even that damn vampire), but couldn't handle the family line of business. She was a fighter, certainly, but a cold blooded killer? That was something she had yet to become. She had learned just how poorly she was at killing during her last mission, which had ended in her severely wounded and a dead foreign spy. And Sonja had shot the fatal bullet. She had seen the blood spilling from the man's head. She had seen bits of brain on the wall behind him. She had just seen too much.

And now she was stuck back at home, surrounded by killing.

Sonja pulled the trench coat on as she stepped out of the manor, her black heels clicking against the pavement. It was late, around midnight, and most were off fighting or asleep. Sonja moved quickly, trying her best to resist the urge to run away...even if she couldn't get far with her beat up body. She still couldn't do much physically, since the bullets had almost hit her lungs and had made it hard for her to breath. But otherwise, she was healing quickly and feeling better each day. Two months had passed since she had left the hospital and come home. Two months of so called rest that only resulted in mother's harping and Alucard's laughter. So, right now Sonja just wanted to be alone, to have some time to herself to think. At the manor, she was always surrounded by confusion and questions. But on the streets, she could collect her thoughts.

Sonja slowed her pace as she neared the large bridge, coming to a stop midway. She leaned her forearms onto the ledge, overlooking the water and the city on both sides of the water's edge. It was calm here, peaceful and quiet. This was Sonja's favorite place to escape, it was quiet enough to let her think, and yet she could still people watch and be in a public place.

A deep sigh came from the woman's throat, as she reached into the pocket of her trench. She pulled out a large ruby, one her father had given her before he was killed. Or, eaten, rather. Father had been a good man, even if he was a politician. He had kept the family safe and out of politics, and he had allowed Sonja's mother to do her job. The Hellsing corporation thrived, but it wasn't good enough. They couldn't keep Sonja's father from being ripped to shreds and sucked dry by vampires. No, the Hellsing corporation just wasn't good enough.

"**Still hung up on that?"**

Sonja spun around to see the large figure standing behind her. She grunted softly in return, looking away from the vampire. She didn't want to see him right now, not while she was alone with her thoughts.**"Did mother make you follow me?" **Sonja asked, looking back up to him as she fumbled with the ruby in her hand. **"Or am just getting special treatment?"** she said, pursing her lips and placing her free hand on her hip.

"**It's not safe out here, Ingir."** he relied, bending down so that he was closer to Sonja's face. She huffed and spun around, facing the water again. She leaned her arms onto the ledge, taking a deep breath and feeling the fresh air enter her lungs. It still hurt to breath deep, but Sonja figured that if she did it more it would improve.

"**Wow, mum. Are you going to hold my hand when I take a piss too?"** Sonja grunted back, shaking her head. She didn't need a goddamn babysitter, especially not Alucard. He only caused problems and got her into messes that she could barely make it out of. And he left a bloody mess wherever he went. **"Why are you so concerned about my safety, Alucard? Because if it's about my injuries you can forget about them, I'm practically healed."** Sonja lied, knowing he would believe her. Sonja was weak, certainly not at her peak. And of course, at that moment Sonja's damn throat let out a hoarse cough, almost making the woman cough up blood. But instead of excusing herself to cough and let it all out, she ignored it and continued to look at the water. Her pride would have let her do otherwise.

"**Why so hostile, girl?"** he laughed, a sound that Sonja had grown used to in the past two weeks. He was always taunting her, and always the devil on her shoulder. And yet, Alucard had always protected her and kept her safe all her life. But Sonja couldn't help to be hostile with the vampire. He knew too much about her, so much that he frightened her. **"Is it because I know?"** his voice was calm and condescending as always. He was beside her now, not facing the water but looking down at her, inches away.

"**Know what?"**

"**HAHA! Don't play dumb..."** the vampire laughed, leaning down. His red eyes beamed at Sonja, growing large and menacing. But Sonja was far too angry with him to be afraid. She knew exactly what he knew, but she needed him to say...to hear the words come from his mouth. The vampire held his head back and cackled for a few moments, the laughter causing a few nearby people to stop and stare. Sonja simply stood still, a scowl on her face as she waited for the vampire to let it all out. When he stopped, he looked back down at Sonja and leaned close to her face.

"**That you're a telepath..."**

* * *

><p>Annnnnddddd there's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the favs you guys, I'm so excited to have some readers! Reviews, rants, favs, and messages are all welcome!<p> 


End file.
